U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,290, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses rotational power distribution and control systems and components thereof along with related methods. The rotational power distribution and control system may, for example, be operable to function similarly to a typical automotive manual clutch. Other embodiments of the rotational power distribution and control system may function as continuously or infinitely variable transmissions. Still further embodiments of the rotational power distribution and control system may function as hybrid drive systems for various types of vehicles, including automobiles, trucks and busses. The rotational power distribution and control system includes at least one hydrostatic pump/motor and a rotational power dividing apparatus.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0174691, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a heating system that is connected to a source of supply fluid to be heated, and that has an internal combustion engine provided with engine coolant and gases that flow to and from the engine, and are heated thereby. A heat generator is provided in fluid communication with a supply of heat transfer fluid for circulating the heat transfer fluid in the heat generator causing fluid friction to create heat directly in the heat transfer fluid, and provide heated transfer fluid that is not in fluid communication with the engine. A fluid heat exchanger arrangement is provided in fluid communication with the supply fluid, the engine coolant, the gases of the engine and the heated transfer fluid for transferring heat from the heated engine coolant, the heated engine gases, and the heated transfer fluid to heat the supply fluid.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0209281, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a heating system for heating at least one of a fluid-filled conduit arrangement and a volume of air including an internal combustion engine provided with engine coolant that flows to and from the engine and is heated thereby. A fluid heat exchanger is provided in fluid communication with a heat transfer fluid stored in a reservoir and the engine coolant of the internal combustion engine. The fluid heat exchanger receives heated engine coolant from the internal combustion engine, and transfers heat from the heated engine coolant to the heat transfer fluid to provide heated transfer fluid. A heat generator is provided in fluid communication with the fluid heat exchanger, and receives the heated transfer fluid from the fluid heat exchanger for further heating. This heated transfer fluid may then be selectively used to heat a conduit or a volume of air.